


Luminous

by leighthepeach



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Drunken Shenanigans, Explicit Language, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Flirting, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Mild Language, Nalu - Freeform, Prompt Fill, Protectiveness, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 11:49:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20007820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leighthepeach/pseuds/leighthepeach
Summary: Their love burns.It is the intensity of blazing fires and all the hopefulness of shining stars.A collection of moments and ficlets between Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel. Each chapter is a stand alone scene.





	Luminous

Want to suggest a prompt for Natsu x Lucy or peruse my other works? Click here: [X](https://leighthepeach.tumblr.com/)

* * *

Natsu isn’t gone even a second, literally just makes it to the bar to get another round of drinks when he hears it.

“Oh my! I don’t think I’ve ever seen such exquisite beauty. Got a name, gorgeous?”

Natsu’s ears burn at the unfamiliar voice. Some might call the guy smooth, but he gets more of a sleazy impression. Like oil. Or toxic sludge. He peers out of the corner of his eyes, sees some rando sliding into the chair next to Lucy. Part of him boils, but he waits on their drinks, knowing this guy picked the wrong woman to chat up.

“None of your business,” Lucy replies, each word sharp enough to cut glass. But for some reason, this doesn’t phase her admirer a bit.

“Ooo, the mysterious type, huh? I like that. I’m all for some secrecy. In fact, I’d like to get to know you better somewhere more private.” Natsu’s head snaps around in time to see the guy lean in, placing a hand on the back of her chair.

She slaps his arm away, making him nearly lose his balance. “Would you _PLEASE_ leave me alone. I’m not interested, creep!” 

“Hard to get, huh? I just love this game.” The sickly sweet smile, the almost sadistic pleasure in the stranger’s tone, Natsu’s had just about enough of this bastard. How dare he disrespect her like that! Put his hands near her like it’s his right.

“No, not hard to get,” Lucy corrects. “Impossible to get. Not available. Off limits,” 

For the first time, the guy hesitates, frowning in suspicious disappointment. “What, you got like a boyfriend or something?”

Seeing the first sign of relenting, Lucy leaps at it. “Yeah. Exactly. And he’ll kick your ass if you don’t get lost.”

“Huh. …Still, what your man doesn’t know won’t hurt him, right?”

Seriously, get a clue! Natsu is ready to throw hands, fingers digging into the counter. Thankfully, the bartender slides their drinks across the bar. Natsu snatches them up, throws too many jewel across the counter, but doesn’t give a damn as he rushes back toward their table.

Lucy sees him and her eyes light up. “Natsu!” He barely has time to put the drinks down before she snags his scarf, pulls until he’s at her level. Then she’s whispering rapidly, the words hot and desperate by his ear. “You’re my boyfriend, okay? Kiss me. Like you mean it. Please!”

Maybe it’s that he and Lucy have already shared a round of drinks (but really, that’s nothing), maybe it’s that watching another man hit on her has him fired up with a burning rage beyond anything he’s ever experienced, or maybe it’s that he’s wanted to hear those words so damn badly he just can’t help himself.

Whatever the reason, Natsu doesn’t question, doesn’t hesitate. One hand slides along her cheek, fingers hooking behind her ear, and his lips catch hers. It’s simple, just long enough to marvel at how right it feels. But damn if his heart doesn’t pound like it’s trying to break out of his chest.

One kiss though, that’s not enough is it? Do it like he means it, she said. Oh he’ll do that. _Oh hell yes_.

He presses his mouth back to hers, savoring the feel of her lips, so soft and warm. A second kiss turns to a third, a fourth, too many to keep track of. Each one longer, harder, more desperate because Natsu isn’t sure how he’ll ever stop kissing her now that he’s started. “Mmm.” He moans like she’s delicious, hoping their unwanted audience turns green with envy. But then her hands grab the back of his neck and drag him closer. She hums against his lips, a small, yearning sound that asks only one thing: _more_.

And Natsu forgets that this is supposed to be a show. 

Pleasure shoots through him, more potent than adrenaline. His hands tangle in her thick blonde tresses, pulling her closer, closer, but somehow never close enough as he devours her. His teeth close over her lower lip, biting hard enough to make her gasp. And when her mouth opens, when her fingers fist in his hair, his tongue delves deep. Hot damn, she tastes of peaches and sugar. And he can’t get enough, kissing her with a passion that incinerates every other thought, every other sensation until there is only Lucy. 

When he finally pulls back his lids are heavy, his mind clouded with Lucy’s sweetness and desire. Only inches between them, he takes in her wide brown eyes, her lips that are still parted. Her gaze wanders from his mouth to his molten stare that never wavers. That look is so warm, so entranced, it ignites something primal in Natsu that goes so much deeper than want. But he doesn’t have time to explore it.

She blinks rapidly, as if snapping back to reality. A quick look over his shoulder reveals that their spectator has long since left. “He–he’s gone,” she whispers as if in a daze.

Natsu doesn’t move a muscle, his face hovering over hers.“Guess I should stop–.” 

Lucy doesn’t even let him finish. “Please don’t.”

* * *

_Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are extremely appreciated!_


End file.
